The Creeping Creatures (episode)
This page is for the episode. For the monsters of the same name, see Creeping Creatures. The Creeping Creatures is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise The gang visits a mysterious ghost town that has many gator creatures. Synopsis The gang are sitting in Fred's house complaining about not having any mysteries for while. Fred manages to test his new trap leading to a delivery man being stuck on his front porch. The gang receives a note from Mr. E and a package. The package contains a bag made of "real 100% gator". The gang travels to Gatorsburg to check things out. Upon arriving Velma becomes angry with Shaggy for not telling Scooby-Doo about their relationship. This means they can't ever be alone because of Shaggy's fear of how Scooby-Doo will take it. When the Mystery Inc. gets back together having found no clues, they decide to leave only to find that the Mystery Machine's engine is gone. A not-so-nice Gatorsburg mechanic tells them of his sister's hotel. The Mystery Inc. gang, having called all their parents (none of whom were able to pick them up) decides to stay there. Greta Gator and her son Gunther are not happy when they arrive. Greta gives them two rooms and three rules: #1. Girls and Boys can't stay in the same room #2. Don't leave your room, even if you hear: Screams, moans, wails, pounding, gnawing, scratching and anything that sounds like a body being dragged across the hard wood floor. #3. No pets allowed. Scooby is forced to sleep in the Mystery Machine. Velma almost immediately violates the rules by leaving her room to go see Shaggy. Shaggy feeling worried about Scooby also leaves, but runs into Velma. Shaggy lies and says he was coming to see her. Meanwhile Scooby is attacked by three Alligator People. He runs into Fred's room where Fred is telling a bored Daphne about all the traps they've used to solve mysteries (which are conveniently in a scrapbook). The alligator people, having followed Scooby-Doo break into the room as well. The lights flicker off and with some quick thinking they escape. In Daphne's and Velma's room, Velma finally gets a little closer to Shaggy resulting in them almost kissing. However they interrupted by the rest of the gang bursting in. The gang runs and leaves town by pushing the Mystery Machine out. The alligator people stop chasing them. Fred realizes the alligator people just wanted them out of town. So the gang sneaks back into town and sees the Creeping Creatures loading gator products onto a boat. Daphne (who is allergic to fake animal skin) shows the guys the "real 100% gator" products are actually fake. By using a trap, they catch the gator people. The police arrive and it is revealed that the gator people are really the creepy mechanic, his sister Greta, and her son Gunther Gator. Sheriff Stone was disatisfied that he bought an imitation alligator skin product and has his men arrest the Gator family even though they have no jurisdiction in Gatorsburg. The gang finds the Mystery Machine fixed and a note from Mr. E telling them that this mystery is only a piece of the puzzle and it has just begun. As the thunder begins, Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. Shaggy and Velma smile as Shaggy holds Velma's hand. Cast and characters Villains * Creeping Creatures ** Grady Gator ** Greta Gator ** Gunther Gator Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Jones Mansion ** Dinkley home ** Rogers Mansion ** Blake Mansion * Gatorsburg ** Gator Avenue *** Gatorsburg Gas ** Gator Burger ** Drowsy Gator Hotel Notes/trivia * UK premiere date: 25th October, 2010. * In the teaser, the family (and their station wagon) that stops in Gatorsburg for gasoline is based on the Griswolds (specifically Chevy Chase's character) from National Lampoon's Vacation. The mom is voiced by the same actress who protrayed Ellen Griswold. * When Scooby looks at the Drowsy Gator Hotel sign, a few of the letters are not lit up, making it appear to say "The Dog Dies". This is a foreshadowing of Theater of Doom in which Friar Serra says: "The dog dies." * Daphne reveals in The Night the Clown Cried that Gatorsburg is the furthest she's been outside of Crystal Cove. * In this episode it's revealed without glasses Velma has regular black eyes, but in Art of Darkness! it's changed to green. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Daphne, according to herself, is allergic to fake animal skin, and even shows the gang to prove the 100% alligator skin is fake. But when she helps Fred with the trap, she holds a fake alligator skin belt with her bare hands and doesn't show any sign of allergy. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 1 DVD released January 25, 2011. Quotes Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes